Shots in the Night
by Trekkiehood
Summary: When Jack is shot, no one knows how to respond. Who did it and why? Elizabeth struggled to cope and evidence is almost non-existent. Love and hate have always been strong motivators, but only one can win out in the end. Based after Jack's return from the Northern Territories. Some violence so T to be safe. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze was a pleasant break on the warm summer evening. _Boom!_ The first set of fireworks caused everyone to jump. The small white building seemed glamourous under the fireworks. The lake reflected the colours sending chills down Elizabeth's spine. Elizabeth Thatcher looked around for her fiance Jack Thornton. He had promised to meet her here. Walking up to her good friend Abigail Stanton she continued looking for her beu. "Is everything okay Elizabeth?" Abigail asked concerned.

"Have you seen Jack?" she responded, "He was supposed to be here." She was always worried about her Mountie fiance.

"No, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." Abigail smiled.

"I could go look for him if you like." Pastor Frank Hogan replied.

"No, I wouldn't want you to..."

"Oh, It's no bother." He said smiling. As he began to leave Rosemary and Lee Coulter joined the small group.

"Don't tell me your leaving so soon Pastor." Lee commented.

"Yes, we have so much more planned for the evening!" Rosemary bubbled.

"I just need to head back in town for something." Frank nodded.

"Do you mind if I joined you?" Lee asked.

"Not at all, would enjoy the company."

"Do you have to go Lee?" Rosemary complained.

"Yes, dear. I left something in my office that I need to get. I'll be quick." He gave his wife a quick kiss as the two men saddled up their horses and left for town. Rosemary huffed.

"I don't understand what couldn't wait until morning!" She crossed her arms bitterly. Abigail and Elizabeth rolled their eyes. They loved Rosemary but she could be a handful. Just then another set of fireworks went off. A young girl nearly knocked Elizabeth over as she ran and clung to her skirt.

"Opal! What's the matter?" She asked the small girl.

"Brownie's scared of the fireworks." the timid voice responded.

"Well would it make Brownie feel better if I watched the fireworks with him?" Opal nodded. Elizabeth smiled as she took the girls hand in her own. They walked over to the steps of the School and Elizabeth set Opal in her lap. It was a beautiful night, she just wished she could shake the overwhelming feeling of dread.

~WCTH~

Elizabeth was going to kill him. That was all he could think about as he hurried towards the livery stable. He had promised to meet her at the school. If it hadn't been for Bill Avery stopping by he probably would have forgotten all together. _Boom!_ The first set of fireworks brought him back into reality. He quickened his pace to where Bill was waiting for him. _Boom!_ He was confused when colours did not light up the sky in the distance. Pain. Pain he hadn't known in a long time. Not fireworks, a gunshot, and he had been hit. He felt a burning pain cut through his chest as he fell to the ground. White hot agony ripping through him.

Six more consecutive shots were fired. Jack turned his head slightly and saw a man fall to the ground. Bill rushed up to him. "Jack, Jack can you hear me?" the former Mountie called.

"E-Elizabeth." He stammered in response.

"Jack, it's Bill Averys."

"E-Elizabeth." he whispered again.

"Elizabeth's not here right now. Just hold on okay?" Bill took off his light sweater and placed it over the hole in the Mounties chest. He applied some pressure causing Jack to gasp. Bill grabbed Jack's hand with his free one and held on tight. He had seen injuries like this before, very few ever survived. The Constable began gasping for breath.

"Wha-what happened." he coughed.

"You've been shot. Why? I don't know. I took care of him though." He glanced back at the body a few feet away. Bill could hear Jack's breathing getting shallower. "You'll be okay Jack. Just hold on."

"No I-I don't think so. Tell-tell Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jack squeezed Bill's hand. He took another shallow breath. Exhaling slowly, before taking in another one. He breathed out. The hand went slack. Not a single movement. All was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, it took so long to get the next chapter out! Life has been a tad busy with the holidays and all. Thanks for all the reads and reviews so far! Reviews can help me get chapters out faster... Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

It was a gunshot there was no mistaking it. Lee and Frank gave each other a worried look as they urged their horses on. Six more shots followed. Frank was the first to notice the abandoned body on the road. The pastor jumped off his horse and checked the man's pulse. "Dead." Frank muttered.

"Anyone we know?" Lee asked getting off his horse.

"I don't recognize him, but who…"

"Shhh." Lee interrupted. "I hear something. Over there." He said taking off towards the noise. Both men stopped in horror of what they saw. Bill Avery leaning over someone in a red Mountie uniform. The men ran over to them. He wasn't moving. Jack wasn't moving. "Bill, what happened?" Lee asked grabbing his arm.

"He was shot. Go get Carson. Hurry."

"No. wait. Carson's out of town. Get Faith." The Pastor corrected. Bill felt for a pulse at his wrist. Nothing.

"It doesn't matter. He-he's dead." Bill hung his head. Jack had been a good friend of his. Lee looked at his pastor who nodded. He would still bring back Nurse Carter. Lee didn't know how to respond. He had become good friends with the Mountie, him and Elizabeth had….. Elizabeth. His heart seemed to stop. What would she do? He closed his eyes as he leaned against his horse. He would have to be strong for her, they all would.

~WCTH~

Frank leaned over the lifeless body of his friend. Whispering a quiet prayer he leaned down, placing his hands on Jack's chest. "One, two, three, four…." he continued counting as he pressed down. Bill watched as Frank stopped pumping and placed one hand around Jack's mouth, and one closed his nose. The pastor then leaned down, breathing into him. The process repeated. Bill was about to give up hope when Jack gasped for breath. He turned to Pastor Hogan. "It worked, he's breathing!" the man found himself laughing.

"Come on, let's take him to the infirmary." Frank suggested. Jack was still alive, but it was a long road. They had no guarantee that he would be okay. Anything could happen, but for now, Jack was alive.

~WCTH~

Lee rode as fast as he could towards the Schoolhouse. He tried to put everything out of his mind, especially Elizabeth. Jack was dead. He had seen it with his own eyes. It terrified him. Jack was a great Mountie, but more importantly, he was a dear friend. He knew everyone in the town felt that way. When he reached the gathering he quickly dismounted. Abigail was the first to see him. Seeing the worried look on his face she ran up to him.

"Lee, what's wrong? Where's Frank?" He didn't even seem to notice her. She grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Where's Faith?" He said simply.

"Faith? Over there." She said pointing towards a small gathering.

"Thanks." he began to walk away.

"Lee." She said grabbing his arm again. "What happened." Lee turned around and Abigail saw raw pain.

"Uh, I need to talk to you, could you go get Rosemary? And Abigail, make sure Elizabeth, just, don't tell her anything." Abigail was confused but she nodded and left to get Rosemary who was now sitting by Elizabeth. Lee quickly got Faith and met the other two girls.

"What's this all about Lee?" Rosemary asked.

"It's Jack, He's dead." A look of horror crossed over the small gathering. "He was shot. Bill killed the man who shot Jack, but we don't know who he is or why he did it."

"Let's go." Faith said quietly. She was glad that she decided to bring her horse, typically she would have just walked.

Lee looked over at Elizabeth playing with Opal. The two women followed his gaze. "Abigail, could you…"

"I'll talk to her. You go." Abigail assured him. Lee nodded and joined Faith by the animals.

Rosemary and Abigail walked over to where Elizabeth was still sitting on the steps. Elizabeth looked up and her smile melted away.

"Somethings wrong, what happened?"

"Elizabeth, could I talk to you a minute?" She requested quietly. Elizabeth nodded as she set Opal down on the step next to her.

"What's wrong with Ms Abigail?" Opal asked Rosemary.

"I don't know dear, but let's watch for some more fireworks." She smiled.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to get the next chapter our sooner this time... Like I said reviews always help! I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas.

God Bless,

Trekkiehood


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoy reading the comments. I went back and changed a few things in the last chapter, so if you have read it before 1-3-18 then I would advise going back and re-reading it. Thanks for reading, please comment if you are enjoying the story.

God Bless,

Trekkiehood

She hated this. She knew why Lee had asked her to talk to Elizabeth, but that didn't help much. Taking a deep breath Abigail prepared herself for the conversation to come. "Elizabeth, something happened in town tonight." The young woman nodded for her to go on. "A man came into town, we don't know who he was, but he had a gun..." Elizabeth began to tremble.

"Jack." she whispered. Abigail hung her head.

"Yes, Jack was shot." Tears began streaming down the girls face.

"Please, please tell me he's okay." she begged.

"I'm so sorry…'

"No."

"He, he died Elizabeth, I'm sorry." The heartbroken school teacher didn't try to hold back the tears. Abigail knew better than to say anything. She had been through the same thing and she knew how hard it was. All she could do now was be there for her.

~ ~ ~WCTC~ ~ ~

Faith had never ridden harder, but Lee was right there with her. They made it back to town at record-breaking speed. When they reached the spot of the shooting, Jack was nowhere to be found, the other man was gone also. Faith immediately raced to the infirmary. Swinging the door open she was surprised to see Jack on the cot. Frank stood to explain but was nearly knocked over by her force. When she reached him, she felt for a pulse. She turned, surprised. Lee saw the look of surprise.

"What?" he asked confused about her reaction.

"He's, he's alive!" she nearly giggled. He was in bad shape, yes. But the fact that he was alive was monumental! Frank explained the Bill was taking the other man to the jail to see what he could find out.

Faith set to work on the Mountie. She would do everything she could for him.

~ ~ ~WCTH~ ~ ~

Bill looked at the man. "A disgusting excuse for a human." he noted out loud. He picked up the gun the man had used. Nothing interesting. Only one bullet was gone, proof that he only took one shot, but that was the only shot he needed.

Checking the man's pockets he discovered a small piece of paper. It read. /You got this little brother. Don't doubt your abilities. Only take one shot, and don't get caught./ He flipped the note over. The back said, /P.S. Don't come home without proof he is dead./

This confirmed his theory. This was no troublemaker looking to make a name for himself. This was planned, with multiple parties involved. One thing was certain. He would get to the bottom of this.

Thanks so much for reading. Please review. Any comments or suggestions you have are welcome. I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with the rest of the story, so any help would be appreciated. You could leave suggestions in the comments or PM me. Thanks again!

God Bless,

Trekkiehood


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't written in a long time. I apologize. It has taken me time to recover from the busyness of exams.I appreciate all of the comments and follows. Thanks for reading!

God bless,

Trekkiehood

~TH~

There was confusion as she woke up, Abigail asleep by her side. Why had she woken up in her classroom? Why was Abigail here? What… It hit her like a ton of bricks. Jack was dead. The man she loved was dead, never coming back. He had returned home from war only to die in the streets of Hope Valley. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pew. She must have cried herself to sleep in Abigail's arms. She couldn't believe he was actually dead. Everything inside her hurt. Forgetting the world around her, she let the silent tears fall.

~WCTH~

She checked his pulse for what must have been the hundredth time. His breathing had relaxed some. That was good. Faith sat in the chair at his bedside. Letting out a gentle sight she closed her eyes. It had been a long night, with many close calls. She had wrapped his broken ribs caused by Pastor Frank's life-saving display. It was some form of resuscitation invented in Europe. She didn't really understand it, but it didn't really matter. It saved his life. Simple as that. She would be forever grateful. The bullet was removed and the wound dressed. There was not much else she could besides attempt to keep his fever down and wait.

~WCTH~

Lee stumbled into his house, it was still the early hours of the morning. He had spent the night hurrying between the infirmary and the Jail. He wasn't much help in either place, but he felt as though he couldn't leave. Rosemary was still asleep. He crawled into bed next to her. The pillow still had fresh tears. She must have only fallen asleep recently. He would have to tell her everything in the morning.

~WCTH~

The body didn't avail much. Not even Frank had recognized him. Pushing past his disgust he went over the facts once again. The man was tall, well dressed, not the type you would think of us a killer. His face was quite handsome with long eyelashes. His hair was as black as coal, but he had no facial hair. He looked so normal. Maybe that's why it worked so well. Nobody had seen this man come into town. Then again, with the railroad in business, strangers were showing up all the time without anyone noticing. Frank had already left, abhorring this violence. Bill shook his head, there was obviously some form of motive. He looked at the note. There wasn't much there. They wanted him dead. Someone out there still did. Sighing he left the Jail debating his next move. Making a decision he headed towards the Mercantile. Everyone was watching him with a sad expression. News of Jack's injury had spread quickly as is common in such a small town. He would send a telegram to some of his friends up north. That was the only chance he would have of finding Jack's attempted assassin.

~WCTH~

He leisurely rode to the church. His mind in a state of prayer. He thanked God for sparing Jack's life. After all that had happened, it would break the town for Jack to die. Bill would find the killer's accomplice. He had no doubt. When Bill Avery set his mind to something there was no stopping him. The man, whoever he was, wasn't part of any of the crime rings he had been exposed too. He pushed his horse a little harder. He needed to prepare for Sunday's sermon.

When he arrived, he noticed that there was someone inside. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw two figures in the front row. They seemed to be asleep, however, when he opened the door the rest of the way, the girl turned to him. "Elizabeth?" He stood up, startling the sleeping Abigail. Seeing the tears he rushed towards her. "Oh, Elizabeth." he held her in his arms. "Shh, hush now everything's going to be alright."

"How can it be alright? How can anything ever be alright?" She gasped. "He's dead, Jack's dead, and nothing alright!" She sobbed.

"Oh, Elizabeth, no one told you?" He got a confused look from Abigail. He pulled Elizabeth's face up and looked into her eyes. "Jack's alive, he pulled through, it's okay." Elizabeth was too shocked to respond.

Abigail looked at him. "Lee said he was dead. We thought it was confirmed." She looked into his eyes for understanding.

"Let's go back to Abigail's," he suggested, "I can explain everything there."

~WCTH~

The man crumpled the telegram. He was done with these amateurs. Even his brother had failed. He would simply have to take care of Jack Thornton, himself.

~TH~

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please comment with any thoughts or suggestions.

God bless,

Trekkiehod


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back! I finally beat my writers' block (temporarily at least). I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! If you have any suggestion I would be glad to consider them (like I said, writer's block). Well, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_

 _~TH~_

 _"No!" the voice called out. Jack turned to see what was happening. A man fell to the ground. Jack fired off a few more shots then ran back to the fallen soldier. The red stain was evident even on the red material. The man was gasping for breath. The panic was evident._

 _"Now, just calm down," Jack said quietly. "Everything will be fine." he continued._

 _Shots rang out from all around him. Shouts were heard from all around._

 _"Help!" he heard someone call out in desperation. He turned to help but was too late. Another comrade down. They kept falling. Everyone. There was no escaping the death. Everyone around him was dying. Shot. Fall. Shot. Fall. Shot. Fall. It was an inescapable pattern. Jack called out for help. He didn't know who he was calling for. No one was there. It was him against a faceless enemy. He stood alone against and an unseen enemy. The bullets kept flying, narrowly missing him. He tried to get away. The gunmen had different ideas. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet came at him. None of the other shots seemed to exist anymore. Everyone else was gone. It was him and the bullet. Pain exploded as the shot entered his body. It radiated throughout his entire being. He thought of Elizabeth. His sweet Elizabeth. She would have to forgive him for not coming home._

"Jack, Jack, listen I need you to calm down." Faith said as calmly as she could. He wouldn't stay still. He was going to reopen his wound. He couldn't afford to lose more blood. He was having a nightmare of some kind, that was evident from his face. She offered a silent prayer as she continued to whisper calming words to him. His fever was rising again. She wet a few rags and brought them over to him. His fever would come down. He would be okay. He had to be.

~WCTH~

Elizabeth sat down beside Abigail as Frank handed her a cup of tea. She was shaking profusely. "Frank, will you please explain what's going on?" Abigail asked. She was a tad frustrated with all of these games. She wanted to know what was going on. Not just as mayor, but also as Jack and Elizabeth's took a seat across from the girls.

"It's true Jack was shot. Whoever shot him is dead. Bill has him over at the jail. Jack's heart had stopped by the time Lee and I reached him. However, we were able to restart his heart, but not until after Lee had left and told you he was dead." Frank shrugged, "and that's all I know for right now."

"Where is he now?" Elizabeth asked, her voice still shaking.

"He's at the infirmary," Frank answered,

"Can I, can I go see him?" She continued. Her emotions were running wild. First Jack was dead, then he wasn't. She was relieved that he was still alive but worried. He had still been shot.

"I don't see why not." he smiled. Sher returned the smile weakly. "I can go with you if you want." he offered. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, it's okay," she said as she stood up, setting the cup on the table in front of her. "Thank you," she added as she headed for the door.

"I think I'll go with her," Abigail stated. Frank nodded.

"Is there anything you need me to do around here?" he asked.

"No, no, it's fine. You were obviously on the way to the church, thanks for taking the time to explain everything." She smiled.

"Anytime." he answered, "I'm just sorry all of this happened."

"Me too," she took Elizabeth's cup and put it in the sink. " but, we all have to be there for Elizabeth, regardless of the outcome."

~WCTH~

Abigail caught up with Elizabeth right as she was about to enter the infirmary. Elizabeth seemed frozen outside the door, her hand holding the doorknob. Abigail came up beside her, laying a hand on her shoulder. A smile of appreciation was shown as she pushed open the door. They could hear Faith mumbling. Elizabeth approached the curtain area where the bed was. Faith was mopping at Jack's face with a small rag as she mumbled in a quiet voice. The soothing words stopped as Faith noticed the two women's presence.

"Could I?" Elizabeth asked, holding out her hand. Faith nodded and handed her the rag. Vacating the chair for Elizabeth to sit in, she moved to stand by gently applied the cool washcloth, whispering to her betrothed.

"Jack, it's okay, I'm here now." he seemed to calm at her words. "That's it, you have to get better okay? I need you, Jack. I waited for such a long time for you. You're back now, so you have to get better. I just got a letter from my parents about dates, I was going to talk to you about it. You have to get better soon. We need to start our life together. We've come too far to stop now." She continued talking to him quietly. Faith and Abigail stood in silence, allowing her to have the space she needed.

~WCTH~

Bill Avery sighed looking at the telegram.

UNABLE TO REACH UNIT STOP WILL RESPOND WHEN POSSIBLE STOP KEEP US INFORMED ON CONDITION

No leads there. He ran his fingers through his hair as he headed back to the jail. He had checked this man's body ten or twenty times and he still had no idea who he was. This was not his area of expertise. Investigation, yes, but not when all that he had to go on was one man's dead body. He sat at the desk. He had sent telegrams out to the surrounding areas. No one recognized his description. Something was wrong, very wrong. He just had to figure out what.

~WCTH~

Elizabeth woke with a start. Sitting up she realized she had fallen asleep in the infirmary. Feeling slightly panicked she looked at Jack. The sheets were soaked. Feeling his forehead she was almost giddy to discover that he was cool. His fever had broken! "Faith!" She called out. Faith came running, fearing the worst.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" She asked rushing to Jack's side.

"His fever broke Faith! His fever broke!" she exclaimed. After checking for herself, Faith broke into a wide smile. "Does this mean?" Elizabeth asked, hardly daring to hope.

"I think he's going to make a full recovery." Faith nearly laughed.

"Thank you, Lord," she whispered. The door opened and Abigail walked in carrying one of her picnic baskets. "Abigail!" Elizabeth shouted. "His fever broke!" Abigail broke into a smile as she hurried over the bed. Elizabeth hugged Abigail, truly happy.

"How's a guy supposed to sleep with all that noise." a voice said. Eyes wide, they all turned to the bed.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cheered.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"That's not important right now, how are you feeling?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Like I've been trampled by stampeding horses." he half-joked. Faith stepped up to the bed.

"You, Constable Thornton need your rest." Jack nodded but winced in pain. "I can give you something for the pain," she added in response. "Elizabeth, why don't you go home and get some rest," she suggested. Elizabeth was about to protest when Abigail grabbed her arm.

"I was about to suggest the same thing. You can stay in my extra room tonight." This was not a suggestion.

"But.."

"No buts. You can stay until he falls asleep, that way I can give Faith her food, but then we are leaving." Abigail said in a matter of fact tone.

Elizabeth nodded sitting next to Jack's bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly.

"I love you, Elizabeth Thatcher," he whispered.

"And I love you, Jack Thornton," she answered back.

~WCTH~

He was on the way to the infirmary when he saw it. The note was pinned on the door with a knife. Pulling it out Bill examined it carefully. Reading the threatening words.

CHOOSE YOUR SIDE WISELY SHERIFF. JUSTICE WILL BE SERVED.

Bill had to fight the urge to crumple it up and throw it away. He could only assume this had something to do with Jack. Sighing, he rubbed his face. He had to figure out what was going on before it was too late.

~TH~

 _ **Yay! Jack finally woke up! But who is this mysterious assassin and what does he mean "Justice will be served"? Good question! I can't wait to figure it out! Just kidding. I hope to have the next part out considerably sooner. Which character is your favourite to follow and would you rather have short things from each character (like I have been doing it) or would you rather each chapter focus entirely on one or two characters. Please let me know! Thanks so much for reading, if you are enjoying this story please comment and let me know!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 ** _ **Trekkiehood**_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again! I'm trying to get chapters out sooner to make up for the gap between the last two. I might even have the next chapter our before tomorrow! (It is a considerably shorter chapter, but I'm trying.) Please comment and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_

~TH~

Six Months Later

Elizabeth laughed at the ridiculous hat Rosemary was wearing. It had the feathers from several different birds scattered throughout. The hat itself was purple with a large rim. Rosemary looked offended. "I simply don't see what all the fuss is about, this hat is the latest style in all the major cities!" she assured. Abigail shook her head.

"Maybe you should rethink wearing that to the wedding, we wouldn't want to take any of the attention off of the bride." she nodded at Elizabeth who blushed slightly.

Rosemary giggled. "I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow! It will be the most amazing moment of your life I assure you," she said with a far-off look in her eyes.

"I know," Elizabeth smiled dreamily. "It's been such a long road. I thought the day would never come." she smiled a faraway look clouding her eyes.

"Is Charlotte going to get here in time?" Abigail asked, raising the tea to her lips.

"She should be here first thing tomorrow, I just wish my parents could have made it" she finished wistfully.

"I know dear," Rosemary said patting her shoulder, "It is most unfortunate, but let's not dwell on the unpleasant," she scolded, " let's talk about how you want to wear your hair tomorrow!"

~WCTH~

"Well Jack," Lee patted him on the back, "enjoy your last night of freedom." Jack laughed.

"I'd gladly live in slavery to have Elizabeth as my bride," he answered back.

Bill rolled his eyes."Such a romantic." The men laughed. Jack was truly elated. He was going to marry the love of his life. After everything that they had been through he was finally going to be married. For a time, it was debated if he would recover from a near-fatal gun wound, but now, only six weeks later, he was about to walk down the aisle. He was glad to be out of the infirmary. Carson had returned and knew a few tricks to speed up is recovery.

"How are you feeling anyway," Frank seemed to read the young Mounties mind.

"Much better, thanks. I do wish I knew who was trying to kill me and why," he responded.

"That would definitely be nice," Bill mumbled. "Honestly I find it strange, other than the threatening note pinned on the door nothing has happened."

"I wouldn't exactly be complaining." The pastor remarked.

"Accept that the body went missing. Probably means I would have recognized him, but I didn't recognize his description, this whole thing doesn't make a lot of sense." Jack sighed.

"Come on guys, it's his wedding tomorrow, can't you guys stop talking about work for one minute?" Lee joked.

"You're one to talk," Jack responded with a laugh. "How many times has Rosemary complained that all you ever talk about is work."

"Oh, come now, I..." a bullet crashed through the window causing everyone to drop to the ground.

"Jack Thornton!" a voice called. "Come out and face me like a man!" the voice was deep and across somewhere between charming and terrifying. Jack And Bill were out of the saloon in a matter of seconds. Lee and Frank quickly followed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Jack asked standing in the night. He saw the man, merely a shadow hiding in plain sight. Fully dressed in black. He was too far away to see his face.

"The names Kane, Kane Teller," he said the last name with ferocity. Jack's eyes widened. He knew this man, he had only met him once, but that was enough. He knew why he was here.

"Listen, Kane, I'm sorry, but we can talk about this," Jack assured him walking towards him.

"Take another stop and you're dead." Kane sneered. "I assumed you know who I am."

"Yes, I know, and I know why you would want to kill me but Wes wouldn't want this. " Jack tried to calm him.

"You don't know my brother, you didn't know either of them. Now they're both dead, and it's your fault." the voice was loud but low.

"Assuming your brother was the one who tried to kill him," he nodded towards Jack, "Jack didn't kill him, but that's what happens when he shoots the town Mountie." Bill showed no fear whatsoever. This wasn't his first rodeo.

"You wouldn't say that if you lost the most important person in your life. My brother meant the world to me, and this Mountie took him from me. Justice." was all he said as he disappeared. They all looked at each other for a moment in confusion. Why had the man suddenly left when he had Jack right here. Then Jack blanched. "Elizabeth," he whispered. They all ran.

~WCTH~

"Well," Rosemary yawned, "I'm exhausted. I think head home, you make sure you get some rest before your big day!" she said heading for the door. Sometimes Elizabeth wondered if Rosemary was more excited than she was. Rosemary opened the door and was met with a man clad in black. "Oh!" she exclaimed as he pushed her back into the room. "I don't think you're going anywhere," he said in a smooth voice. "Take a seat young lady," he nearly pushed Rosemary down, "you too ma'am." he directed at Abigail.

"What is this?" Abigail demanded. The man responded with his gun pointed at her.

"I advise you sit down, I would hate for this thing to go off." she sat down, fighting the urge to smack him. "Now," he continued," you must be Elizabeth Thatcher," he said grabbing Elizabeth's arm, he pulled her to a standing position. "Well young lady, I think it's about time you and I have a little talk with your fiance." He yanked her to the middle of the room pointing the gun at her head. Both of the seated women gave a horrified gasp. Elizabeth didn't respond however she had grown several shades whiter.

~WCTH~

Heart racing, hands shaking, he Jack flung open the back door of Abigail's sight that met him caused him to turn to stone. There in the middle of Abigail sitting room what Kane Teller holding a gun to the head of Elizabeth Thatcher.

~TH~ 

_**I know, I skipped six months. I don't really know what to say about that time. If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know in the comments!  
God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Two chapters in one day! This chapter is different as it is sort of a flashback. It takes place during Jack's time up North and kind of fills in a few things. Feel free to correct me if I made any mistakes. Thanks so much!_**

 ** _God bless,_**

 ** _Trekkiehood_**

~TH~

A Year Ago

Thd bullets whizzed in every direction. He was just as likely to be killed by friendly fire as enemy. Caos had become the normality in the northern territories, but even this was worse than usual. Men of both sides littered the ground, giving their life for a cause they believed in. Something Jack Thornton wouldn't allow to happen to himself. He aimed his gun at someone hiding behind a tree, he had always been a good shot, but this was going to test his skill. The gangs had the upper ground, not to mention the countless trees and rocks to hide behind. His unit had so few places to hide. He fired his gun and watched as the man fell. He hated this. Shots continued to fire in every direction. Fear gripped his heart. He had to make it home, he needed to make it home to Elizabeth, he promised. This was a promise he intended to keep.

The fighting was getting worse, not better. Men were falling left and right. They needed to get out of there. He signalled for retreat. It was the only option left. Mounties turned and fled at full speed. He had no idea how many of his men had escaped. He hoped they all did but had seen too many battles to actually believe that. Putting aside all the doubts he concentrated on riding to safety. Wes Teller pulled his horse beside the Constable. He was the youngest man in the unit, only nineteen. But, he was as brave a man as one could know. Jack had spent many nights with this young talking of home. The Constable admired the young man as well as envied the closeness he had with his brothers. It was a closeness he had lost with his own.

In a moment Jack's world seemed to slow. It was strange how even in the middle of a battle a single shot could ring out, a single bullet become so noticeable. He breathed out slowly as he saw the bullet slowly inch towards his heart. It was too late. There was nothing he could do. He only hoped Elizabeth could forgive him. Suddenly he felt his entire body slam to the ground.A heavy weight pinned him to the ground. He could feel the sticky wetness of blood. Pushing off the weight he realized it was a body. The body of Wes Teller. There was panic in the young boy's eyes as he took in a few ragged tried to calm the boy. The young man closed his eyes taking in a few more painful breaths. Jack could feel the tears coming to his eyes. The boy's eyes opened a sliver before closing for the last time. Jack sat there with him, ignoring the battle going on around them, as Wes took his last breath, and died. The tears broke through as he looked at the boy. This young man was only there because of him, and now he was dead. He closed his eyes against the pain. Opening them again he became aware of the war zone he was in as several bullets whizzed past his head. Gathering the body he put him up on his horse and got on behind him. He would not leave his body on this bloody battlefield. As he headed back to his troops, he couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely. He had survived but at the cost of a young boy. It wasn't fair. Jack knew he couldn't dwell on it. There was nothing that could be done, however, he made a decision. No one would ever die at his expense again. It was a promise he made to himself. But it was a promise he intended to keep.

~TH~

 _ **Like I said, a short chapter, but I feel it was a necessary one. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 ** _Trekkiehood_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay, so I'm really sorry about how crazy the updating has been lately. So I decided to set myself an actual update date. I will now be updating new chapters of Fridays until the story is finished. Like I said I'm really sorry, life is sometimes hectic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _God bless,_**

 ** _Trekkiehood_**

~TH~

"You don't have to do this Kane!" Jack stated gently, holding out his hand. The man laughed with an evil grin.

"I don't? Do you even know what it's like to lose someone who means everything to you? Do you? My brother died because of you. You lead him into an ambush if you were any good at your job my brother would still be alive!" Kane was seething. His hands shook with uncontrollable anger. Elizabeth's eyes widened as he squeezed her arm. Jack had never been so afraid in his life.

"I do know, okay, I know. I know what's it's like to lose someone. I lost my father and my father meant the world to me. He died in the line of duty like your brother. I know what it's like, how much it hurts, how you'll do anything to make the hurt go away. I know. But, this isn't the way to fix it. Your brother was noble, he died saving my life, I don't know if I deserved it, but it was his choice. Do you really think this is what Wes would want?" Jack pleaded with him. The man shook even more fiercely.

"No, no you don't understand, you don't know anything. Wes was a boy, nothing more than a boy!" his voice began to break. "No, no you don't, you don't know what it's like. You will know what it's like to lose someone you love." he cocked the gun, causing everyone in the room to blanch.

"No, listen, you want me, she has nothing to do with any of this. Let her go!" Jack tried to keep his voice steady.

The man laughed sardonically. "Haven't you been listening, she's important to you, that's enough to make her involved."

Jack was running out of options. "You don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! It was my fault! Understand now? My fault!" The man's sudden outburst left a puzzled look on Jack's face. "You don't get it, do you? My brother has always been a little guy. The youngest of three boys, he was kind of a mama's boy. He decided he wanted to join the Mounties. I told him he wouldn't last a week. Don't you understand? He did it to prove me wrong. He joined, just to prove me wrong. He said that he could do anything he put his mind to, I laughed at him. I actually laughed in his face and told him there was no way he would ever do it. That he was too weak to make, to small. He left that night, didn't even say goodbye. So it's my fault, It's all, it's, it's, it's all my fault." The man had tears running down his face. Suddenly the man fell to the ground unmoving. Jack cautiously walked towards him and lightly pried the gun away from him. He held the gun out behind him while keeping his eyes on Kane. Bill grabbed the gun from him. Jack turned his eyes to Elizabeth, they held each other's gaze for a moment. Then the frightened couple embraced.

"Oh Jack, I was so scared," Elizabeth whispered.

"I know, me too." He held her even tighter. They just stayed like that for a long while. They didn't notice Bill, Lee and Frank take the man's body to the infirmary. They didn't see Rosemary and Abigail's head upstairs to check on Cody. They just held each other, thankful to be alive.

~TH~

 _ **Well, we're getting closer to the end! Only a few more chapters left. As I'm sure you noticed, I'm continuing the story and completely ignoring the new episodes. Can't wait for Jack's return! If you enjoyed this chapter please review.**_

 _ **God bless,**_

 _ **Trekkiehood**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry, this is coming out so late, I'm a terrible procrastinator. Thanks so much for all the follows, favourites, and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**

 **~TH~**

It was almost an hour before they headed over to the infirmary. Jack had begun to wonder if Elizabeth had fallen asleep in his arms. When she finally pulled away from him she gave a light smile that didn't cover up her tired eyes. "Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I want to find out what's going on first," she replied. Jack nodded and took her hand as they left Abigail's sitting room. They first went over to the jail. When they found it empty they decided that he had probably been taken to the infirmary.

Everyone was there except Rosemary, who had agreed to stay at the house with Cody so Abigail could go. It was surprisingly quiet for so many people. Carson was holding a stethoscope to the chest of Kane Teller. The man on the bed moaned slightly, prompting the doctor to whisper something comforting. Wrapping the stethoscope around his neck Carson turned to the many questioning faces. Running his fingers through his hair, he answered their unasked question.

"I believe Kane has something called a coronary heart disease. It's disease where there is build up in his arteries causing blood to get trapped and not reaching his heart. When caught in its early stages, you have a change, but I'm afraid it's gone too far for anything to be done." He shook his headed saddened. The people gathered looked at each other.

Bill asked the what everyone was thinking. "Are you saying he's going to die?"

"Yes, and to be honest, he'll be lucky if he makes it through the hour. His heart is very weak." Carson sighed. He hated losing patients. While there wasn't anything he could do, he still had a sense of self-blame. He hoped that someday we would make the medical advances needed to save lives in these circumstances.

"Could I speak to him?" Jack spoke for the first time. Carson shrugged.

"Be my guest." he motioned towards the bed.

Jack began to walk towards the man. "Would you guys mind waiting outside for a minute?" He asked. Nobody moved. "Please?"

"Jack are you sure that's wise?" Lee asked. "I mean he did just shoot at you, not to mention holding a gun to Elizabeth..." his voice trailed off. Jack gave them all a weak smile.

"You heard the doctor. He's weak, about to die even. I don't think he's going to be causing any trouble." his voice wavered slightly at this. Everybody gave a defeated look and headed outside. Elizabeth held onto his arm, refusing to let go. He kissed her head lightly and she broke away.

"Just be careful," she whispered.

"I will," he answered back. Elizabeth left leaving only Jack, Carson, and Kane.

"I really need to stay in here, but I will give you privacy. Just call me if you need anything." Carson headed to the other side of the room where he busied himself with reorganizing his medicine cabinet.

Jack slowly walked up to the bed, looking down at the man who had caused him so much anxiety over the last several hours. The man, seeming to sense his presence, opened his eyes a sliver. Jack spoke first. "He was a good man, your brother," he said in a quiet voice.

"I, I know he was." came the reply even quieter. "I loved my brother, I loved him a lot." Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry he died. I sometimes wonder if my life was worth it. I don't know. He deserved to live his life." Jack's voice cracked slightly as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I didn't think you were, but I'm starting to wonder." the man gasped. "You're a good man Constable Thornton. A much better man that I could ever be." Kane closed his eyes. "I remember when I was a child, my mother used to read me the Bible. I remember asking Jesus for forgiveness. I suppose I strayed from it's teaching. But, He forgives all sins, and right now I'm mighty glad He does." He let out a short laugh. "I don't suppose you could ever forgive me." he almost pleaded.

Jack looked down at the man, "I-I," he faltered, this man had almost taken his Elizabethaway. But, could he really blame him? If something happened to Tom, he would have felt the same way towards the person responsible. "I forgive you Kane." he finished. The man opened his eyes a crack as a smile came to his face.

"Thank you, just, thank you." the man closed his eyes as he breathed his final breath. As his life slipped away, he could smile, he was forgiven.

~TH~

 **So what did you think? I know this chapter was a bit different, but I felt it needed to be written. I plan to try to wrap up the story in the next chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter please comment!**

 **God bless,**

 **Trekkiehood**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Elizabeth sat at her small desk, pen in hand. She smiled as she heard her sister, Julie, and Rosemary discussing some trivial item in the kitchen. She could hear Lee and her dear husband Jack talking about the finishing touches on their house. She could barely contain her joy. Her husband. Their house. Life was good. Julie would be leaving later that day, she had arrived only an hour before the wedding had started. It was a pleasant surprise. Jack's mother had left yesterday, wishing them the best. The week since their wedding had been slow. Jack letting Bill handle things. They had decided to wait to a few weeks before going on their honeymoon. She wanted to be there for who students, who would be taking state testing in the coming weeks. It was a small sacrifice and Jack understood. She closed her eyes as she listened to the happy sounds in her small house. Opening them again, she pulled out a piece of paper and set it on her desk.

Dear Mother and Father,

I just wanted to write and tell you that the wedding went well. Jack was the most dashing groom I have ever seen. I only wish that you could have been here. Julie arrived safely, and as this letter will prove, has safely arrived home. Jack and I are very happy. While I know that you have never been particularly fond of Jack, I love him. I truly love him and we are so happy. You should come and visit! Then you could see how much love is in our little town of Hope Valley. I love you all.

Your daughter,

Elizabeth Thornton

She folded the paper putting it in an envelope. She would send it with Julie. She truly hoped that they understood.

"Oh Jack, surely you weren't thinking about returning to work next week!" Rosemary exclaimed, pulling Elizabeth away from her thoughts.

"Well, I…" Jak began to defend himself.

"That would be nonsense!" she interrupted.

"Rosemary," Lee started to interject.

"Oh Lee, surely you understand…" She continued.

Elizabeth smiled as she rose from her desk. Something

Elizabeth smiled, so much had changed, but some things, never would.

~TH~

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the reads and comments! It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying my work. I might write a sequel, but for now the stories over. If you enjoyed this story please comment and let me know!_**

 ** _God bless,_**

 ** _Trekkiehood_**


End file.
